


I'm On Fire

by Noble_Babydoll



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, But that’s okay we still love him, F/M, He lives in a trailer, He’s also an immature idiot, I hope the POV is right because if it’s not I’m not fixing it, Mentioned Sarah Rogers, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Some Angst and Happy Ending, Sorta has a Wet Dream in here, Still underage but not super underage, The ending is a little wack but it’s the best I got, Underage Relationship(s), War Veteran Steve Rogers, poor steve, reader is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Babydoll/pseuds/Noble_Babydoll
Summary: Steve Rogers wasn’t a bad person. Sure he smoked cigarettes and sometimes drank so much he couldn’t remember his own name and got into so many fights over the years he eventually lost count. But overall he was a good citizen, he served for his country and paid his taxes on time. Yet, Steve was one hundred percent positive, without a doubt, that he was going to rot in hell. Cause this… this took the cake for every bad thing he ever did.Song - I’m On Fire by, Bruce Springsteen
Relationships: Small-Town Mechanic Steve Rogers/Teenage Female Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I'm On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone who is potentially reading this; just wanted to say a thank you for checking this out. This is my first time posting on AO3, I wrote this story a couple months ago and I loved the idea but hated the way the ending turned out and stopped working on it. I eventually finished it and fixed the ending. Which I’m still not happy with but I hated everything else I wrote so this is the best I have. There are some descriptors for the ‘Reader’ but it’s only in one part in the beginning. Hopefully y’all like it and if you don’t, don’t worry I don’t like it either.
> 
> P.S. I also edit my stuff so I may have glazed over certain things, so if grammar or spelling is messed up then sorry.

_ ‘Hey, little girl, is your daddy home? _

_ Did he go away and leave you all alone _

I got a bad desire’  
  
Steve Rogers wasn’t a bad person. Sure he smoked cigarettes and sometimes drank so much he couldn’t remember his own name and got into so many fights over the years he eventually lost count. But overall he was a good citizen, he served for his country and paid his taxes on time. Yet, Steve was one hundred percent positive, without a doubt, that he was going to rot in hell. Cause this… this took the cake for every bad thing he ever did. Every thought he had about her was slowly ruining his life, having her around him, with her curly hair and green eyes glancing up at him through her glasses and her soft thighs and beautiful smile, were overtaking his thoughts. Even if he did rot in hell, he would gladly take it just to spend a little more time with her.

_‘Oh, oh, oh_

_I'm on fire’_   
  


* * *

_ ‘ Tell me now, baby, is he good to you? _

_And can he do to you the things that I do?_

_Oh no, I can take you higher’_

Steve fully remembers when his thoughts of her changed into something more. It was when she started seeing this boy, a baseball player from her school, Finn. Steve’s almost ashamed to admit that he waited, for almost thirty minutes to watch him drop her off at the garage. Gut-churning with jealousy while watching her turn all shy, shifting on her feet and fiddling with her fingers, blushing a beautiful shade of pink when he said something to her; seeing her leave a quick kiss on his cheek and then dash inside. Steve almost went out there and throttled the boy.

But instead he made himself feel better knowing he made her act all blushy and shy long before Finn came along. Seeing that rosy hue come up one her face and ears, and then traveling down her neck when complimented was one of his favorite things about her. Seeing her eyes go all soft and light, when he called her pet names like angel, princess, doll or babydoll, or watching her visible brighten with praise, was something he held near and dear to his heart. Something he knew that stupid boy didn’t know about her.

_’Oh, oh, oh_

_I'm on fire’_

* * *

_‘Sometimes it's like someone took a_

_knife, baby, edgy and dull_

_And cut a six-inch valley through the_

_middle of my skull’_

It was agony for Steve, knowing no matter how close he got to her, she was never meant for him. She was young… way too young. And so incredibly sweet and sincere, he was positive she didn’t have a mean bone in her body. But she had so much potential, she wouldn’t want to settle down with a scarred vet, with paralyzing nightmares and PTSD, who works as a mechanic, and lives in a trailer outside of town. He was a dead beat with barely anything to his name.

That didn’t stop him from wanting, from wanting her to be his. Nothing would, she was the type of girl his Ma always said to settle down with, “Stevie you listen here, all those girls, the ones you and every other boy go after, are going to be nobodies in a couple of years. You just need to find yourself a nice girl with a heart of gold, because those are the ones you want to keep. When you find one that’s everything you wanted and more, you treat her like she hung the moon and stars in the sky. And if she says jump, the only question you ask back is ‘how high?’ Do you understand what I’m sayin’ Stevie.”  
“Yeah Ma, I do.”  
“Good, and don’t forget it.”

_‘At night, I wake up with the sheets_

_soakin' wet_

_And a freight train runnin' through the_

_middle of my head_

_Only you can cool my desire’_

These dreams where the worst nightmares Steve has ever dealt. He would rather deal with watching his comrades getting blown up then having to suffer through those dreams every single night. Those dreams that involved her dream self, mumbling his name off soft lips, and her sea green eyes rolling back into her head as he fucked her. He woke up the same way every time, covered in sweat, panting with his cock hanging heavy between his legs throbbing for release. Making his guilt all the more tangible, no cold shower or quick fuck ever took her face moaning his name out of his dreams.

The only way Steve saw to fix it was to use the most childish way possible and avoid her. If he couldn’t, he would just give short concise answers or make up something and then get the hell out of there. Which turned his now sunshine filled world back to it’s multiple shades of gray before he met her.

_’Oh, oh, oh_

_I'm on fire_’

* * *

_‘Oh, oh, oh_

_ I'm on fire’ _

In the end he lasted for a month, one cold, awful, miserable month, when everyday bled into the next. It wasn’t until one stormy Friday night in early October, that she showed up at his trailer extremely upset. Crying about how Finn turned her friends against her and now she has no one and to make matters worse now Steve was mad at a her and she didn’t know why, but wanted things to go back to the way they once were. And they did for the most part, but now the PTSD ridden soldier and the young small town girl could happily live together and be each other’s missing pieces.

_‘Oh, oh, oh_

_ I'm on fire ’ _


End file.
